


Birds of a Feather Flock Together

by AceDiamondis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDiamondis/pseuds/AceDiamondis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara may be banned from crime-fighting after her return from the dead, again, but she's not banned from supervising. Written around when 3x14 aired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather Flock Together

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine some beautiful world where Sara somehow survived in an unexplained way like Malcolm and Deadshot did. This is set in that wonderful world, and features something we all deserve aka Canary Sisters with a dash of Felicity. Wrote and posted this on tumblr sometime around 3x14 way before the Legends of Tomorrow trailer dropped.

Even Sara couldn’t withstand the combined might of Team Arrow. They all shut her down the second she brought up the idea of going out in the field again. She argued, getting a few arrows in the stomach courtesy of Malcolm Meryln and his schemes was hardly the worst injury she bounced back from, but if there was anything the group has in spades it’s stubbornness. It did help that Oliver got the same treatment with Felicity threatening to handcuff him to the floor if he even thought about picking up his mask.

While a tad annoying, neither Oliver nor Sara could bring it in themselves to ignore their family and friends. They had both come so perilously close to dying it may as well be a miracle that they were still standing. The pain she caused by another one of her near-deaths made her chest ache in sympathy, and guilt. Lots of guilt. She imagined Oliver felt the same way.

So, they agreed to take a bit of a vacation from the vigilante life, until inevitably something came up to drag them back in.

(“You know, most people are happy when they get a vacation,” Laurel commented, zipping up the leather jacket of her Canary outfit.

“I really don’t want to hear that from you, sis. You practically wrote the how to guide on being a workaholic.”)

No one banned her from doing a little stalking while Laurel was on a patrol. As a lawyer, Sara bet Laurel would be kicking herself later for leaving that loophole open.

It was still a little trippy to see Laurel in that uniform. The modifications she made suited her much better than if she wore something identical to Sara’s. It made it seem less of a copy and more of a… successor. Someone willingly wanting to take up her mantle was hard to wrap her head around. All the reassurances in the world that she was a good heroic person wouldn't wash away the innocent blood on her hands.

Laurel knocked the mugger off his feet with a sweep of her baton, his gun clattering to the ground beside him. She stepped on it to keep him grabbing it and pointed the end of the baton to his throat. The rooftop Sara watched from was too far to hear what either of them said and the angle made it near impossible to lip-read with any accuracy.

The mugger put on the handcuffs himself when Laurel offered them to him, connecting himself to the wheel of a dumpster filled to the brim, way too heavy for him to move.

With that done, Laurel walked off in search of more crimes to stop.

Sara lingered behind, leaning against the edge of the roof.

It was a nice night. She was content to stay there for the moment and soak in the sounds of the city.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. A selfie Felicity took then uploaded onto Sara’s phone a few days after her return to the land of the living smiled back at her. She slid her thumb across the screen to accept the call.

“Hey Sara, Laurel just told me over the comms to call you and tell you that she doesn’t know where exactly you’re hiding but she knows you’re there watching, she can feel it,” Felicity said, “and I don’t think she’s kidding. It’s kind of like that weird sixth sense you and Oliver have, which is pretty cool actually, almost like a superpower.” She paused and Sara could hear paper shuffling. “Um, right, anyway, she says you’re more than welcome to come down and say hi instead of rehearsing your Phantom of the Opera routine.”

Sara let out a breathy laugh. “Right, okay. Will do.”

“Great, and just checking but we’re still on for Chinese takeout later?”

Some joke about not even death stopping her from chowing down on some sweet and sour chicken was on the tip of her tongue. She swiped it across her top row of teeth instead. The last time she indulged in gallow’s humor, nobody had reacted well. Too soon. “Wouldn’t miss it,” Sara said.

“See you soon, then. Oh, and Sara?”

“Yeah?”

”I know I’ve already said it like a million times and given you like a million hugs but I’m really glad you’re not dead.”

“Me too,” she said and to her surprise she meant it. At point did she go from being a ghost drifting through life to this? Well, it didn’t matter. What did was that she did mean it. “See you soon, bye.”

Catching up to Laurel was a walk in the park. Literally, as her big sister had stopped at the local rundown playground, kneeling down to be the same height as the little girl she spoke to. Sara waited in the shadows until a woman in her forties looking very flustered came to collect the girl. Laurel still had a big smile on her face after the pair left and Sara came to stand beside her.

“What was that about?” Sara asked.

“She just wanted to tell me how cool I am and how she’s going to grow up be a superhero like me. Isn’t that amazing? Next thing I know they’re going to be selling little Canary dolls at Walmart.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Already letting the fame go to your head.”

“It’s our fame, you should enjoy it too. If I remember right, you used to run around the house, refusing to do your chores because you were going to be famous and famous people didn’t do housework.” Laurel nudged Sara with her elbow. “Dream come true, huh?”

“That was when I was seven, and I don’t think this was what I had in mind when I said famous.”

Laurel slung her arm around Sara and pulled her into a hug. It didn’t matter how many she received in the last while, she’d never get tired of them. “Come on, I think that’s enough crime fighting for one night. Felicity already put in our order and wants us to pick it up.”

“You mean me,” Sara said, raising a brow, pointedly looking at Laurel’s jacket when they separated. “You may get swarmed by adoring fans if you wear that to General Zhao’s.”

The smile fell from Laurel’s face. “Right.”

Sara tucked her hands into her jacket. “It’s fine, Laurel, I’m okay and I’m going to stay that way, alright? You don’t need to be overprotective when we all know who could kick whose ass in this family.”

“If you think that’s overprotective, you should meet my sister sometime.”

Sara laughed. That one, she couldn’t argue with. She gave Laurel a gentle push. “Go on, I’ll meet you back at the Foundry.”

Laurel directed one last smile her way before she began the trek to where she left the motorcycle.

The trouble with traveling by rooftop really was the lack of parking places. Maybe that was something she could discuss with Felicity and Laurel over their late dinner. If there was anybody capable of getting that done, it was Felicity and Laurel.

Sara turned on her heel and walked away, smiling.


End file.
